Szivünk, mig vágyat érlel, nem kartoték-adat
by applepierush
Summary: Versek, idézetek, magyarul, mert úgy érzem, össze kell gyűjtenem. Véleményt, aki szeretne, nyugodtan írhat. :)
1. József Attila: Levegőt!

_Nem is tudom, miért szeretem annyira ezt a verset. Vagy József Attilát. De talán éppen ezért olyan őszinte a csodálatom, mert fogalmam sincs. A negyedik versszak az abszolút kedvencem._

* * *

[**József Attila-**

**Levegőt!**]

Ki tiltja meg, hogy elmondjam, mi bántott  
hazafelé menet?  
A gyepre éppen langy sötétség szállott,  
mint bársony-permeteg  
és lábom alatt álmatlan forogtak,  
ütött gyermekként csendesen morogtak  
a sovány levelek.

Fürkészve, körben guggoltak a bokrok  
a város peremén.  
Az őszi szél köztük vigyázva botlott.  
A hűvös televény  
a lámpák felé lesett gyanakvóan;  
vadkácsa riadt hápogva a tóban,  
amerre mentem én.

Épp azt gondoltam, rám törhet, ki érti,  
e táj oly elhagyott.  
S im váratlan előbukkant egy férfi,  
de tovább baktatott.  
Utána néztem. Kifoszthatna engem,  
hisz védekezni nincsen semmi kedvem,  
mig nyomorult vagyok.

Számon tarthatják, mit telefonoztam  
s mikor, miért, kinek.  
Aktákba irják, miről álmodoztam  
s azt is, ki érti meg.  
És nem sejthetem, mikor lesz elég ok  
előkotorni azt a kartotékot,  
mely jogom sérti meg.

És az országban a törékeny falvak  
- anyám ott született -  
az eleven jog fájáról lehulltak,  
mint itt e levelek  
s ha rájuk hág a felnőtt balszerencse,  
mind megcsörren, hogy nyomorát jelentse  
s elporlik, szétpereg.

Óh, én nem igy képzeltem el a rendet.  
Lelkem nem ily honos.  
Nem hittem létet, hogy könnyebben tenghet,  
aki alattomos.  
Sem népet, amely retteg, hogyha választ,  
szemét lesütve fontol sanda választ  
és vidul, ha toroz.

Én nem ilyennek képzeltem a rendet.  
Pedig hát engemet  
sokszor nem is tudtam, hogy miért, vertek,  
mint apró gyermeket,  
ki ugrott volna egy jó szóra nyomban.  
Én tudtam - messze anyám, rokonom van,  
ezek idegenek.

Felnőttem már. Szaporodik fogamban  
az idegen anyag,  
mint szivemben a halál. De jogom van  
és lélek vagy agyag  
még nem vagyok s nem oly becses az irhám,  
hogy érett fővel szótlanul kibirnám,  
ha nem vagyok szabad!

Az én vezérem bensőmből vezérel!  
Emberek, nem vadak -  
elmék vagyunk! Szivünk, mig vágyat érlel,  
nem kartoték-adat.  
Jöjj el, szabadság! Te szülj nekem rendet,  
jó szóval oktasd, játszani is engedd  
szép, komoly fiadat!

_1935. november 21._


	2. Reményik Sándor: Három narancs

_Van valami kesernyésen édes szájíz, mikor ezt olvasom. Gyönyörű._

* * *

[**Reményik Sándor-**

**Három narancs**]

Három éve fáj ez a hangulat.  
És nem tudom kisírni,  
Versben kipanaszolni magamat.  
Kísért, és eltűnik -  
És újra visszajön.  
S nem tud, nem tud mégsem kihullani  
A szó s a könny.  
Tegnap, idegen emberek között,  
Utcán, villamoson,  
Azt hittem: most, most mindjárt megfogom.  
Szememre már fátyol ereszkedett,  
A lelkem látott.  
A kalauz csengetett.  
S a ködben ismét minden elveszett.  
S ma újra jön,  
De már nem _az_ a szó  
S nem az a könny.

Ma újra narancsot hoztak nekem.  
És én a narancsot nem szeretem,  
Nem szeretem.  
Fáj a formája, színe szomorít  
És íze bánat-íz az inyemen.  
És halotti tor-íz a torkomon.  
Amit kapok, azt elosztogatom.  
De három narancs mindég megmarad  
Nekem.  
Ködből felém dereng  
Ezüstkoszorús édes angyal-arcod,  
Anyám.  
És szólsz:  
Édes fiam, hozzál három narancsot.  
Már beteg voltál, s nem esett jól semmi.  
Három narancs...  
Utolsó kívánságnak...  
Én Istenem, be szerény tudtál lenni.

Te nem csak életet adtál nekem,  
De nekem adtad az életedet.  
És - három narancsot vittem Neked.  
És késtem azzal is.  
Ki tudja, merre kóboroltam akkor,  
Álmodva akkor is.  
Mert gyarló volt bennem a szeretet.  
Hálásan mosolyogtál,  
S a három narancs Neked jólesett.

Ó, élet, - világ - narancsligetek:  
Most minden pompátok lefosztanám,  
Anyám, Neked.  
De Neked nem kell, csak három narancs.  
Ködből felém dereng  
Ezüstkoszorús, hóharmatos arcod:  
Édes fiam, hozzál három narancsot.

Azóta nem bírok narancsra nézni.  
Facsarja a szívem.  
Fáj a formája, színe szomorít  
És íze bánat-íz az inyemen.  
Amit kapok, azt elosztogatom.  
De három narancs mégis megmarad  
Mindég nekem.

_1933 március 25_


	3. Kosztolányi Dezső: Lánc,lánc,Eszterlánc

_Ismételten csak lenyűgöző, és pluszként, az én nevem is Eszter. :)_

* * *

[**Kosztolányi Dezső-**

**Lánc,Lánc,Eszterlánc**]

Lánc, lánc, eszterlánc,  
Eszterlánci cérna  
Kisleányok bús körében  
Kergetőzöm én ma.  
Nincs semmi aranyom,  
Jobbra-balra löknek,  
Körbe-körbe, egyre körbe,  
Láncán kis kezöknek.  
Merre menjek, szóljatok?  
Hátra vagy előre.  
Az erdőbe megbotoltam  
Egy nagy, csunya köbe.  
Voltam én is jó fiu,  
Istenem, de régen  
Csigabigát én is hivtam  
Kinn a régi réten,  
Verset mondtam én ám  
Gilice madárra,  
Magyar gyerek gyógyította,  
Török gyerek vágta.  
Jártam az erdőkben is  
Csillagot keresve,  
Aranykapun én is bujtam  
És aludtam este.  
Nézzetek rám, hugaim,  
Éjjel most nem alszom.  
Bámulom a holdvilágot,  
Véres már az arcom.  
Nézzetek rám, lelkeim,  
A cipőm levásott.  
Körmeimmel, kárörömmel  
Csunya gödröt ások.  
Szánjatok meg, sziveim,  
Rongyos a kabátom  
Szédül a lánc, szédül a tánc,  
Már utam se látom.  
Szeretem a láncot én,  
De úgy fáj e sok lánc,  
Szeretem e táncot is én,  
Csakhogy ez pokoltánc.  
Engedjetek innen el,  
Hagyjatok magamra.  
Este szépen süt a lámpám,  
Este jó a kamra.  
Hagyjatok szaladni még,  
Tündérekbe hinni.  
Fehér csészéből szeliden  
Fehér tejet inni.


	4. Romhányi József: A becsípett bolha

_Végre, valami vidám darab. :) Ötletes,aranyos - és becsípett!_

* * *

[**Romhányi József-**

**A becsípett bolha**]

Egy költői vénától jól becsípett bolha önéletrajz-regényét nekem mondta tollba

Születtem Dolhán,  
egy kutyán,  
tizenkettőben, Gezarol után.  
Atyám  
paraszti sorban élt egy lobogós gatyán.  
Anyám  
egy cipész vérét kicsikarva,  
átment a kisiparba.  
Kiskoromban elláttam már bolhai tisztemet,  
s a csípésem jelentősen viszketett.  
Lakókutyám egy kis pulipintyó,  
mint jó  
suba betakart,  
de többet akart  
ifjúi vágyam már tavaszra:  
átköltöztem hát egy tágasabb kuvaszra,  
mely nemsoká a plébános ebe lett.  
Szemem előtt tehát már a papi pálya lebegett.  
A lelkem felkészült,  
s a tornácon, hol este a lelkész ült,  
magam is reverendába bújtam.  
Ám az új tan  
s a jámborság nem kötött le sokáig.  
Megláttam másnap a szakácsnő bokáit,  
fogtam  
magam s kiugrottam.  
De csalódtam benne! Sós volt és lagymatag.  
Az örökös hagymaszag  
tönkretette a gyomrom,  
és olyan testes volt, hogy féltem, agyonnyom.  
Nem maradtam egy estet sem,  
megszöktem a sekrestyésben,  
aki velem a kocsmába tántorgott.  
Magához vett a kántor ott,  
s hogy lett tanyám egy tanár úr nadrágja?  
- Ez a kis út nagy dráma  
a kántorné életében.  
Én megértem!  
Így kerültem iskolába,  
amit néhány diákban  
tisztességgel kijártam.  
Tanulnom ugyan csak ritkán akaródzott,  
de mivel az osztály sűrűn vakarózott,  
szavamra,  
valamit mégiscsak szívhattam magamba!  
Érettségi vizsgánkon én átmentem.  
Az elnökre.  
Felnyögve  
kaparászott utánam,  
s bár az ízét utáltam,  
mégis, pályám érdekében  
addig benne éldegéltem,  
amíg a rég áhított  
fővárosba szállított.  
Az elnök egy kis színésznőt szeretett.  
Így kaptam szerepet  
az egyik színpadon.  
De nem szerepeltem soha a színlapon,  
mert atyám tanácsa mindig bennem marad:  
"Sohase engedd kinyomni magad!"  
Színésznőm illatos szoknyáján hintázva  
jártam a színházba.  
Az öltöző pad alatt  
én is mindig jól kicsíptem magamat.  
Ám az én művésznőm, felelőtlen fruska,  
ráerőszakolt egy színikritikusra.  
Azt hittem, vérembe megy most ész, értelem,  
de rágós volt, fanyar, avas és vértelen,  
ezért ugrottam át Önhöz néhány napra  
többi rajongómat inkább megváratva.  
Csináljunk most együtt egy jó csípős darabot.  
…S ezzel a bolha jól belém harapott.  
Akkorát csaptam rá, hogy hasadt a paplan.  
Hogy ugrott el mégis? Megfoghatatlan!  
Veszítve karriert, nagy lakomát,  
riadtan menekült az ablakon át.  
Tovatűnt egy kóbor eben kutyagolva,  
s lett, ami volt: kutyabolha.


	5. Varró Dániel: Harminckétéves múltam

**Zseniális, egyszerűen zseniális. :)**

* * *

**[**Varró Dániel-

Harminckétéves múltam**]**

Harminckét éves múltam el,  
csatában mégsem hulltam el,  
sinen  
se nem.  
Csak ámulok, hogy jé, nekem  
félig lefolyt az életem  
gügye  
ügye.  
A volna lettbe billen épp,  
létösszegeznem illenék  
emitt.  
De mit?  
Harminckét év elslattyogott,  
nem történt semmi nagy dolog,  
kis ez,  
kis az.  
Van már nejem, van kisfiam,  
s jut asztalomra kifli, jam,  
diós  
briós.  
De elcsigáz a teperés,  
az út, mely csupa hepe, és  
csupa  
hupa,  
s ki lát, azt mondja: "Haj, Dani,  
nem vagy te már a hajdani!"  
Ez, öcs,  
a göcs!  
Hogy újra már nem kezdhetem,  
sehogy se rendelkezhetem  
e lett  
felett.  
Hogy jaj, a múlt pár passzusát  
nem költhetem már basszus át,  
alap  
a lap,  
s a jövő sincsen nyitva már,  
hogy őszbe fordul itt a nyár.  
Szar ügy,  
farügy!  
Mi nem lettem, már nem leszek,  
tűzoltó, juhász, pl. ezek,  
sem ács,  
se más.  
Nem végzek munkát, kétkezit,  
költő vagyok, ha kérdezik:  
badar  
madár.  
S habár szemöldököm közét  
redőzi az alig közép-  
korú  
ború,  
bár gyűl a szürke szerteszét,  
fejem fölött a kerge-szép  
azúr  
az úr.


End file.
